Tape feeding machines have been devised that, by manual or power, feed various kinds of tapes to the user in selectable lengths. Some of them wetted a glue-covered face of the tape, others fed glue to the tape. Some have automatically fed a new strip whenever a former strip is lifted from the machine. None has successfully automatically fed strips of lined pressure-sensitive tape by removing the liner as the tape is fed. None has fed such pressure-sensitive tapes with automatic power-operated feed energized to feed a new strip whenever a former strip is lifted from the machine.